This invention pertains to an apparatus utilized to simulate a lung in order to evaluate the performance parameters of artificial lung support devices such as an artificial ventilator or respirator.
A variety of devices which act as respirators or intermittent pressure ventilators are utilized in treating and assisting patients unable to breath properly. Ventilators are generally characterized as being either pressure responsive or volume responsive. The ultimate success of treatment depends, of course, on the ability of the ventilator to provide a controlled and predictable flow of air to the lungs during inspiration. During ventilation, back pressure is created essentially by ventilatory resistance and compliance. The acceptability of an inhalation device depends on its performance in response to changes in respiratory resistance and compliance.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, the prior art does not teach a pneumatic lung analog capable through adjustment of simulating a wide range of patient pulmonary physiology ranging from pediatric to large adult patients, with various types and states of pulmonary disease. Such a device would be extremely useful in both evaluating and testing respiratory equipment, and in instruction in respiratory therapy technology. The only devices known to Applicant which relate to lung performance are spirometers. However, the object of these devices is to measure the actual performance of the patient's lung. They do not lend themselves to simulate the patient's lung in order to analyze the performance of ventilation equipment. Thus, there is an important need in this art for a device which simulates the performance of a lung in order to analyze the performance of therapeutic equipment utilized to correct lung disorders.